An X-ray system of this kind is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 42 37 013 A1. A C-arm of an X-ray system is typically moved from a first position to a second position by manual actuation. Both orbital and angular adjustments of the C-arm, which can be described by two degrees of freedom, are possible. During the adjustment, the C-arm is monitored by an operator for potential collision. If the C-arm is moved back from the second position to the first position, this means the same effort is involved as for the initial movement operation.